I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brake system used for a vehicle.
II. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a brake system which uses a master cylinder, an electric booster including a rotary-to-linear motion converting mechanism (ball screw), a hydraulic control mechanism, and control means, a brake system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-239142 is known. As an example of a hydraulic booster for regulating a hydraulic pressure generated from a hydraulic pressure source using a pressure regulating valve to allow the master cylinder to generate a boosted force, a hydraulic booster described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-240542 is known.